


The Next Slayer

by halfbloodjames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ignores Comics, next generation slayer, the spuffy content is in the background, this started as my idea for the reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodjames/pseuds/halfbloodjames
Summary: When Buffy Summers activated all the potential slayers in 2003, no one knew what would happen, what the consequences might be. Evie Torres, born in 2005, was used to strange things happening. She grew up on a Hellmouth. But nothing could prepare her to be the Chosen One, especially with no one to guide her.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	The Next Slayer

“Did you get the answer for number 8?” Frank asked. He lounged lazily across a headstone that bore the last name “Peters”, but his leg dangled off, covering the first name. His notebook sat open in his lap but the pages had more doodles than actual homework done. 

“I barely got any sleep before we came out here, let alone the answer to number 8,” Evie said, sitting at the base of the headstone. She checked her phone again. It was well past midnight and she had that feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was somewhere she shouldn’t be.

Evie was still new to all of this. The wooden stake in her hand was sticky with sweat. The hand was full of splinters. Her stake carving could use work too. Hanging out in the cemetery was much more Frank’s speed. He was more than happy to come with Evie when she asked. He was her best friend, but she suspected it had more to do with his obsession with the dead and undead than his loyalty to her that brought him out every night on patrol with her. 

“Alex’s the one who told us to come out, where is he?” Frank asked, looking over Evie’s shoulder to check the time. His shaggy, sandy hair tickled her cheek. 

“I don’t know where he is, why would I know?” Evie felt her face flush. Frank nudged her shoulder with his knee, smirking down at her. 

“Smitten Kitten,” Frank joked. Evie shoved his knee away from her. 

“He probably had to wait for his grandpa to go to sleep,” Evie said, crossing her arms over her chest. “He should be here soon.” 

“Are we even sure this dude is a vampire?” Frank asked, pointing his pencil in the general direction of the grave they were supposed to be watching. He had known Evie long enough to know when to drop a subject. 

“The coroner’s report said he had two puncture wounds on his neck, Frank, what else would it be?” Evie asked. 

“Barbecue fork?” Frank shrugged. 

“He should rise soon, I can stake him, and we can get home,” Evie said. She pulled the scrunchie off her wrist and tied her long black hair up in a ponytail. It was still technically summer, even if school was back in session, and it was too hot out for Evie’s taste. She much preferred autumn. Although now she wasn’t sure she was ready for the sun to start setting earlier. That just meant more time for the creatures of the night to roam. 

It was the end of last school year when Evie had first been attacked by a vampire. Evie had grown up in Westend, where the mortality rate drove property rates down so low they were practically begging people to stay, but she hadn’t realized until that night that it wasn’t just psychos and bad luck, it was supernatural. When she fought back, the vampire had called her something she had never heard before: Slayer. He had seemed just as surprised as she was. After some digging with Frank and Alex, Evie discovered what exactly that meant. 

Evie’s shoulders ached not only from leaning on the headstone, but from being at the bottom of the pyramid at practice earlier. She wanted to just go home and get in her bed. 

“We shouldn’t waste our time waiting around for vampires to rise,” Frank said, sitting up on his elbow. “We should go after the ones that are out and about. You know, the ones actually causing trouble.” 

“Who’s we, you got a turd in your pocket?” Evie asked, looking up at her friend. Frank ignored her. 

“Some of these assholes are hundreds of years old. They’ve killed, like, millions of innocent people. And they like it, they’re like serial killers, they get off on it. I read about this one vampire who tortured a girl into insanity before he turned her too. And that’s not all he did, he-,” 

“Honestly kinda surprised you’re so gung ho vamp killing, Frankie,” Evie said. “Mr. King of the Damned.” 

“These aren’t fun, movie vampires,” Frank said. “If I got to be myself but with cool fangs, sure, I’d be signing up to get bit. But these guys are legit monsters. You turn, you aren’t even the same person anymore. You know, you really should read up on these things.” 

“So you’re gonna preach to me about doing homework now? Which of us has been on the honor roll since first grade?” 

“This is actually important stuff, Evie. This is life or death.” 

“You can just read up on it and tell me, I’ll stick to doing my actual homework,” Evie said. 

“Start with number 8.” 

The quiet of the still night was broken by the splintering of wood. The soft earth of the fresh grave in front of them was tossed aside as the fresh vampire crawled out, his yellow eyes trained right on Evie. Frank toppled off the headstone, crouching behind it. 

Evie jumped to her feet, the stake held tight in her sweaty hand. It was only one vampire. She could handle one, she reminded herself. 

The vampire pulled himself all the way out, wasting no time taking a swing at Evie. She dodged it easily. She tried for the vamp’s heart, but narrowly missed when he blocked her, knocking the stake out of her hand. 

“Shit,” Evie muttered to herself. She ducked as the vampire swung at her again. Evie popped back up, launching her fist directly into the vampire’s bumpy face. The vampire staggered backwards. Evie kicked him in the chest, pushing him back again. She was small, but the slayer strength had nothing to do with size. Evie looked around quickly, trying to find where the stake had landed. She really needed to carry a spare. 

In the brief moment of distraction, the vamp gained his balance back. His hand clasped around Evie’s throat, lifting her off her feet. Evie clawed at his hand, her legs swinging out to try and kick him. 

“Evie!” She heard Frank call out, but her vision was starting to swim. 

Suddenly, Evie was flat on her back, choking on dust but at least breathing. Her eyes being able to focus again, she saw what had saved her. The blood was suddenly all in her face again. Alex clasped her hand, pulling her to her feet. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, one hand holding a stake and his other still holding Evie’s, which she told herself was totally fine and not a big deal. Even if he was tall and good looking and his soft brown hair was always slicked back perfectly. He was just her friend. 

“I’m fine,” Evie said, trying to sound as if she hadn’t been just inches from being a snack pack for the undead. 

Frank scrambled up to them, breathing hard as if he had been the one just in a fight. “Where the hell were you, Al?” 

“Sorry, I got held up at home,” Alex explained. Evie told herself that she didn’t feel disappointed when Alex finally let go of her hand. 

“Your grandpa?” Evie asked, rubbing her neck. 

“Kind of. My uncle showed up, they were talking until late so I had to wait to sneak out.” 

Alex had moved to Westend with his grandfather halfway through the last school year. He had quickly become friends with Evie and Frank. After many shared near death experiences with vampires and monsters in the last few months, they all trusted each other with their lives, but this was the first Evie had heard of any family of Alex’s besides his grandfather and a mother that traveled for work that Evie and Frank had never met and Alex barely mentioned. Evie’s parents had died a few years ago, around the same time Frank’s father left, leaving Evie to live with her older brother and Frank with his mother and younger siblings. Evie and Frank were no strangers to non nuclear families. Alex was just much less open about his, despite what they had been through. 

“Your uncle?” Evie asked. She could feel herself prying but she couldn’t help it. Alex knew her biggest secret, but he never spoke about himself much. He could go on for hours about comics or monster movies but it had taken nearly three months for Evie to get him to tell her his birthday. 

“Yeah, he’s in town for a bit,” Alex said. He brushed his hand through Evie’s hair, shaking out some of the vamp dust. “I’m really sorry I was late, Eve.”

“Don’t be, man, you got here just in time,” Frank said.

“You could’ve taken him, Frank,” Alex said with a smirk. His dimples made Evie’s knees weak.

“Sure, after I pissed my pants,” Frank laughed. “You and Evie can handle the vamps, I’ll stick to bringing the snacks.” 

“Speaking of which,” Evie said. “I’m ready to eat and go to sleep. Getting choked out makes me tired as hell.” 

“I took Granddad’s car, I’ll give you guys a lift home,” Alex said, nodding towards the parking lot. “Don’t know what kind of creeps you’ll run into in Westend.”


End file.
